This application relates to the art of valves and, more particularly, to valves of the type that are pressure imbalanced in the closed direction. The invention is particularly applicable for use in bubbler valves for drinking fountains and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for controlling flow of liquids in other environments.
Excessive water line pressure can cause a water stream from a bubbler valve on a drinking fountain to overshoot the drain pan and cause damage. It would be desirable to have a bubbler valve that would maintain a substantially uniform flow of water over a wide range of inlet pressures.